disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie Parker
Leslie Parker is Trudy Proud and Diana Parker's sister-in-law, Dr. Vincent Parker and Maureen Parker's daughter-in-law, Chanel Parker's mother, and Reuben Parker's wife from The Proud Family episode; "Behind the Family Lines". Sometimes, she is considered like Penny, BeBe, and CeCe Proud's "aunt." Role in the episode Leslie Parker is first seen arriving with her parent-in-laws, Dr. Vincent and Maureen, her sister-in-law, Diana and her family: her husband, Reuben and her daughter, Chanel in her husband's SUV truck at her sister-in-law, Trudy Proud and her husband, Oscar Proud's house for her "nephew and niece", BeBe and CeCe's baptism since it was her "niece", Penny's idea in the first place. Leslie and her husband greet her "niece", Penny. Later, Leslie and the Parkers are introduced to Oscar's country cousin, Ray Ray Proud and his family: his wife, Boonnetta and their sons, Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo, whom Oscar invited for the baptism; thanks to his older brother, Bobby, after they accidentally bump into Reuben's truck since they had faulty brakes. With so many relatives staying in the same house now, Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. Then, Leslie can be seen having her earrings taken off by Boonnetta to try them on and is intrigued by Boonnetta's overgrown baby, S'mo's size and age while teething on Chanel. Later, Leslie and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay. During the dinner at the restaurant, a family food fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth. The next day, after Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while on their way to the mall and to get away from their feuding families, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads Leslie and the Parker family to leave despite her father-in-law feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, Ray Ray and his family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince Leslie and the Parkers that Ray Ray and his family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, Leslie and the Parkers are mad to see Ray Ray and his family having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Trivia *Leslie Parker was the only family member not present during the Proud/Parker family picnic scene. *Despite Leslie being the one briefly seen arguing and fighting with Boonnetta Proud, she is hardly seen arguing and fighting with her most of the time and it's mostly Diana who does the arguing and fighting with her. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h21m13s098.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h23m05s111.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h30m52s186.png Behind the Family Lines (31).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h32m57s842.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h32m36s296.png vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h44m54s067.png vlcsnap-2016-06-15-16h44m58s444.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:African American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers